


Bonne Bastille- a France Hetalia fan fic

by Hetalian_XIII (ChileanRevolutionXIII)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChileanRevolutionXIII/pseuds/Hetalian_XIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On France's birthday, he feels saddened and alone, not being able to share it with the one he loves. Or so he thinks . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne Bastille- a France Hetalia fan fic

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. So I was supposed to post this on Bonne Bastille Day, but this is my first Hetalia fan-fic and I was unsure at first . . . anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

"Oh, mon ami, I am lost." France sighed as he trudged through London with England at his side. England sighed too, having heard this phrase about a hundred times that day.

"Why the bloody hell do you keep saying that?!" England said, fed up. He had listened to France's sighs the whole time they had traveled, and he'd had enough. France looked at England straight in the eyes.

"Arthur, it's my birthday--"

"I know that, git."

"Let me finish. It's my birthday and I have never felt more lonely in my life! I have been wandering around all day with not an ounce of happiness."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, it's not like you can do anything, I mean, you were the one who took the love of my life away from me, remember?" France said, sounding dejected. England looked away shamefully, not meeting his old friend's eyes.

"It's not like it was on purpose, there was a war going on..."

"I know, but she is still gone because of that."

"Come on, France! She would have died anyway! She was a human!" France's eyes flashed with pain and anger, and he glared at England. England shrank back, instantly regretting what he had said..

"She was not just a human! I loved her, and I had to watch her die before my eyes! How would you feel if you had to watch Alfred burn at the stake?!" France yelled. He stormed away before England could answer. He was already too far away to hear England calling out France's name, saying that he was sorry. It wouldn't have been enough anyway. Sorry wouldn't bring Jeanne back.

*

"France..." England stood alone where France had left, sad and angry at what he'd done so many years ago. How could he have known how it would affect him that much? Then he got annoyed. How many humans had they known that had died? All of his past rulers were dead, but he didn't go around sniveling like a baby!

"That's different, England." Startled, he turned around and saw Flying Mint Bunny hovering next to him.

"How is it different? They're all just humans, and it's natural for them to die, but there's no point in loving one, because we don't die!" England said, irritated.

"You're right, but Jeanne was France's true love. It didn't matter that she was a human." Mint Bunny explained.

"If that's the case, then how should I make it up to France?" England asked.

 

"Sorry, England! I can't help you there." With that, the mint colored rabbit disappeared. England snorted. That wasn't very helpful. Well, he supposed he could always start by actually giving France an actual apology, not the half-hearted ones he had called out as he had rushed away. So that was his plan. Hopefully he could find France soon, though. Who knew where he could have gone?

 

*

France slowly stopped running. Of course England wouldn't know how much he'd loved Jeanne. It wasn't like he had ever lost Alfred like that, watching him writhe in pain while slowly drifting into unconsciousness, never to wake up again. He still had his happiness. Oh, well. He might as well leave, since England was probably mad at him now. Just as he was calling a taxi, he heard a voice that was all too familiar to him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" A girl of about nineteen stood in front of him. A flicker of recognition showed in her eyes, but was replaced with mild confusion. France's jaw nearly dropped. It was Jeanne! His Jeanne! His sorrow was replaced with ecstasy as he looked over at her. He hardly questioned why she was here now when he had lost her so long ago. Maybe it was fate that they were meant to be together!

"There's no need to be sorry, mademoiselle. My name is Francis. Might I ask yours?"

The girl smiled slightly. "I'm Jeanne. You seem familiar, but I don't think I remember you from anywhere."

"Ohon, mon cher, you might not remember me, but I certainly remember you." France kissed Jeanne's hand lightly. She blushed, every bit as beautiful as he remembered her to be. He offered her his arm, and she took it, grinning as they walked over to a nearby café.

*

"Where did that frog go?" England had been wandering around for ages trying to find his friend. He didn't think out would be this hard to find a nation in his own country. He huffed in exasperation, about to abandon his objective, when he heard laughter at a café on the corner. England walked over and saw France, with...Jeanne?! How was it possible? He stopped in his tracks. Jeanne noticed him and paused in her laughter. France turned around to see what had caused her to stop.

"A-Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, stupid frog." The words rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them, and too late he clamped his hands over his mouth. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean that, I just--"

"England?" Jeanne stood up and headed to where he had frozen. As she neared him, she collapsed, eyes closed and shaking. France ran over, picking her up on his arms. Then, as quickly as she had fallen, she recovered, opening her eyes.

"France...?" France held her tighter, crying at the fact that she actually did remember him. When he finally let go of her, she softly said, "I remember everything now." By now, England couldn't keep quiet.

"Jeanne! Oh God, I'm so sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have--" She pressed a finger to his lips, and he fell silent.

"It's alright, you don't have to be sorry for anything." For a reason England found unfathomable, her eyes were full of understanding and forgiveness.

"But, France and I saw you burn! How are you here now?" At this point, France spoke.

"Angleterre, some things are better left secret. What matters is that she's here now." He looked over at her, eyes full of love. England's heart was filled with guilt at this.

"France, I know it doesn't help, but I am so, so sorry for what happened. I didn't mean for you to be hurt so badly...but that's no excuse. I don't know how I could ever make it up to you."

"It's okay, England. Jeanne has forgiven you, as have I. Let me enjoy this day with her, please." France's eyes were pleading. England saw him, with his arms around Jeanne, and his heart lifted.

"You're right, France. I'll leave you two alone. Happy birthday, frog." England walked away. As he glanced back, he saw Jeanne, but this time with almost translucent white feathered wings. So she was an angel, with wings only visible to England, since he was, of course, the Britannia Angel. She really must have loved France if she came down from heaven just to see him again. England smiled to himself, leaving the perfect couple to enjoy the time they had together again.

*

Epilogue

France and Jeanne had spent the whole day together. They walked holding hands, shared smiles and laughter, and were happy. Once the sun had set, Jeanne told him she had to leave, that she could only stay with him this one day, but that she would be back before he knew it. After sharing a slow, sweet kiss, she parted with him, and he felt a small twinge of sorrow. However, the happiness in his heart outweighed it, because now he knew that she would always come back to him.


End file.
